


Out of Control

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-17
Updated: 2011-05-17
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bro retrieves Dave from the crater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Control

He isn't sure if the sweat is from the heat or his nervousness.

But he continues walking, continues walking on this unbearably, unreasonably hot December day to his favorite record shop. He knows it might not be there, but something more important will take it's place. He has to get him before anyone else does, and he planned this day for years, set exact times of departure from his shitty apartment to the second for years, decided how the hell he's going to take care of this kid for years, how to get him a fake but legit birth certificate for years, what his name will be for years.

There is only so much he knows he can control of this situation, and it dawns on him it's not a whole hell of a lot. As much as he tells himself not to worry about the future so much, just go with what life throws meanwhile, the future is so concrete for them he can't really fucking help it. What if he fucks up when doing his best to work towards that goal? What if he fails Dave and in turn, Dave fails everyone?

Kyle?

Fuck.

His footsteps feel disconnected, his whole body feels disconnected, his mind is somewhere else entirely. He is only aware of where he is going, and he counts himself lucky he's even paying that much attention. He takes a turn down this street, and he can see it. He can see the shop, still standing and intact, far off in the distance. He has to scream at whatever the fuck it is that makes feet walk to keep going, there is no turning back now, fuck the meteor was _still going to come_ , fucking idiot.

He has to do this, he has to, he's the only one that can.

The meteor hits quick and hard, and he doesn't stumble over his feet, he merely watches the burning, smoking wreckage through his pointy shades as he forces his legs left right left right left right.

He eventually (and carefully) approaches the edge of the newly formed crater, and peers in. There is a little baby in there alright. And a horse. OK, he isn't sure what the deal with the horse is, but whatever. This whole fucking thing is weird as fuck, throwing in a damn horse doesn't make it any weirder. But he'll have to take the dead animal, too.

The moment of absurdity allows himself a small chuckle along with the first bloom of love for the baby he decides to call Dave after all.

He slips some shades onto his small face, and in one big maneuver, picks up the horse with one arm, a baby in the other who clings to his new bro's side as they start to head home.

 

The situation is out of his control. His entire life is out of his own control, forced by the will of Sburb and his little bro that will have to play it. His life revolves around it, will have to revolve around Dave, and he feels both melancholy and OK with it. He pities Dave, and he wish he could give a big fuck you to fate, and forget Sburb is even a thing, and raise the kid normally. But he realizes it's only because he is so small right now. He will become big, grow to become strong, and become a hero. He knows it deep in his heart. He's already feeling pride.

One day, Dave will be a hero, and one day he himself will die. He can't fight it, and he knows that. It was out of control, but he suddenly felt fine with a huge ass horse and a baby in his arms.

He has thirteen years to die and he was going to make the fucking best of it.


End file.
